We propose the establishment of a Research Network Development Core (RNDC, Core Director: Peter Jensen, MD) to enhance the design and implementation of effectiveness studies and practice-based and services research studies for disorders or areas of interest to the Center. The RNDC will build upon the preliminary but already quite substantial efforts of investigators and staff of the CPIRC to conduct intervention studies in "real world" settings, such as primary care pediatrics practices and school-based health and mental health settings. The RNDC will also identify and test in real world settings a range of strategies and tools to enhance the effectiveness and deployability of efficacious interventions - i.e., "evidence-based implementation of evidence-based practices."